elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamondback Scout
The Diamondback Scout is a ship manufactured by Lakon Spaceways. It was conceived as an attempt to repeat Lakon's success with the Asp Explorer at a lower price point. The result was a capable small ship with good jump range, and it was marketed as a light reconnaissance craft that could be outfitted for combat or exploration. After the Diamondback Scout's maiden flight, however, it was criticized for its lack of versatility, but it nonetheless saw modest success in the long-range reconnaissance, long-range interceptor, and fast picket ship roles for organisations not able or willing to invest in more expensive vessels.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #77 In an effort to address the shortcomings of the Scout, Lakon later released an enhanced variant called the Diamondback Explorer. Overview The Diamondback Scout is a cheap vessel built primarily for combat that can also be repurposed as a exploration ship. In Combat, the Diamondback Scout is very effective. It has exceptional mobility and a small body letting it dodge with ease, resulting in a ship that can be incredibly nimble and tough to hit. This helps counteract its rather poor shields and armour. Good heat signature and a lot of utility mounts make it capable of running stealth builds and is very effective in the role. It has good damage with 2 Medium and 2 Small hardpoints which is one of the best for its price tier letting it become an effective fighter. As a stealth build or high range fighter the Scout is perfect and makes a good bounty hunter; but its terrible compartment and cargo space make it a somewhat poor Pirate. As an Explorer, the Scout also performs well. At 30 ly without Engineering, the Scout has a high jump range for its price tag, but is still outperformed by the cheaper Adder and Hauler. Another downside is its very restricting internal space and small fuel tank which can limit Outfitting options. The Scout is a poor choice for trading, mining, and passenger transport. It does have higher cargo capacity than the Adder at 28t, but the cheaper Cobra MkIII surpasses it. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: 1 small hardpoint on each side of the cockpit, and 1 medium hardpoint on each side of the cockpit for a total of 2 medium and 2 small. These hardpoints have their aim points arranged in a straight horizontal line with little space between reticle dots making them very usable with fixed, gimballed, and turreted weapons. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Diamondback Scout. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Notes *The Diamondback Scout was released with the Powerplay update (1.3). Trivia *The Diamondback Scout length (39m) is similar to the Space Shuttle orbiter (37m) that was operated by NASA.Elite ship scale 3.0 *Excluding the Cobra MkIV, the Diamondback Scout is tied with the Type-7 Transporter for lowest amount of Livery options. This is particularly odd as the Diamondback Explorer has a far great amount despite being released much later. *The Diamondback Scout is the only ship in Elite Dangerous to have a cargo capacity of 0 as its default loadout. Videos File:Diamondback_Scout_-_SHIP_COMERCIAL_-_ELITE_DANGEROUS File:The_Diamondback_Scout File:Elite_Dangerous_Explorer Gallery Diamondback Scout - Profile.png|Diamondback Scout profile File:Diamondback_cockpit_01.jpg File:Diamondback_in_RES_01.jpg|Backside of the Diamondback Scout File:Diamondback_docked_01.jpg|Docked Diamondback Scout diamondbackscout damaged.png|Damaged Diamondback Scout, top view Screenshot-Original (2).png|Diamondback Scout's radiator exposed while fuel scooping Screenshot-Original (1).png|Damaged Diamondback Scout Screenshot-Original.png|Damaged Diamondback Scout, from the side bp-diamondback-scout.png|Lakon Diamondback Scout Blueprint Diamondback Cockpit.png|Diamondback cockpit Diamondback-Scout-and-Explorer.png|Diamondback Scout and Explorer Diamondback-Scout-Gas-Giant.png|Diamondback Scout and a gas giant References ru:Diamondback Scout Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Fighters